Rogue Benders - Kenzu and Suri
by WC89
Summary: Set after the death of The Avatar. This story is set around young siblings, Kenzu (air-bender) and Suri (fire-bender). Dark, violent, mature language, and may be graphic.


[Avatar FanFic set after The Avatar's death - Dark, language, violence]

It was a rainy day. Tenzu decided to brighten up his family's day, taking them out for ice cream. Vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry triple scoops for all.

"Can I get mine in bowl daddy?" Suri asks.

"Of course, but why?" Tenzu replies.

"In case I make a mess."

"Hmph" (Kenzu)

"We getting mommy one too?" Suri asks, ignoring Kenzu.

"No, she rather get a smoothie." Kids laugh as Tenzu mocks Samera.

"Mock all you want but mine is healthier than ice cream." Samera mocks them back.

They all sit at the table, each focused on their dessert. Suri starts fidgeting before she gets a small flame started in her palm and starts pointing it over her bowl. "Look mommy, i'm making a smoothie too."

"What are you doing!? Thought I told you not to show off in public!" "Suri put that away right now."

"You heard mom, put it away. Stop playing around..." Says Kenzu, before he waves his hand, producing a puff of air strong enough to put out the fire without drawing too much extra attention.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because mom said to put it away and dad told you not to use your bending in public."

"Listen, it's fine okay. Just don't do it again..."

"Okay daddy." Samera looks at Kenzu and smiles, "Thank you." And gets a smile from him in return.

"Okay so let's finish up so we can get home before it gets too nasty out." "Mhm" muffled both kids as they dig in. Kenzu lets out a scream from a brain freeze. "Ha! Too bad you can't bend fire like me. I don't get..." She stops and screams right as she gets one too. Everyone starts laughing together.

Tenzu starts heading to the door before he stops, and yells "EVERYONE GET AWAY!" Right before he gets blown back a couple of feet. His eyes blank out. Blood and glass scatter all over the tables, seats, and even Suri who is just a few feet away. Tenzu gains enough consciousness to look at Suri, petrified, and he reaches out to her, unable to hold her.

His eyes begin to black out again as he looks to Samera and Kenzu, "I'm sorry... I.. I...lo..." And Tenzu collapses.

The gunman now strolls past Tenzu, smiling as if he was proud of his work, and says something to Tenzu, inaudible to anyone else. Samera falls onto her knees and an absent yet horrified look befalls her. With the grace of an air bender, Kenzu quickly grabs Suri and brings her back to their mother before engulfing them in a sphere of air, tears in his eyes.

The rest is a blur, as the man behind the shotgun blows away another man, woman, and cashier after he gets what he wants. Kenzu is now struggling to hold it together as his mother lies there motionless and as Suri's flames begin to peek out the sphere with sparks as intense as her rage.

As the gunman begins to walk toward the entrance, he walks up to Tenzu and kicks him out the way. This last act against him is what took Suri beyond her breaking point and Kenzu couldn't hold her back any longer, he didn't want to hold her back.

Kenzu dropped the sphere and Suri charged towards him, leaving a small trail of fire behind her. She grabbed him, and before he could do anything she had left a small hand print burn on his left wrist.

"You little bitch!" And with a quick movement, he slapped her with the side of the gun. She lost her grip and once she turned back to him, he had the muzzle of the shotgun touching the bridge of her nose.

Suri's flames start to fizzle away as she begins to feel more fear than rage. Without a word, Kenzu whips up a gust of wind with enough force behind it to knock the gunman out the door. He gets up right away and walks away with the same smile as before. After a moment of shock and confusion, Samera finally yells for Tenzu, crying uncontrollably, gasping for air in between sobs. Her cries snap both Kenzu and Suri out of their daze.

Suri finally realizes what just happened and begins to cry. Throwing a tantrum on the floor, the air around her starting to look mirage like as the heat coming from her body warps her surroundings With random waves of fire crossing the nearby floor around her as she pounds on the floor. Fire spewing from her mouth with every scream she lets out.

Kenzu, unlike Suri, is eerily quiet yet just as hurt. Eyes closed, head down, and fists clenched. His tears stream down his face, falling, yet never reaching the floor. The air vicsiously spiraling around him, grabbing the tears from mid-air and tossing them aside along with nearby tables and chair and pressing his mother against the wall.

It's like this for a moment until Samera says something, something odd, a whisper at first then with fear and urgency. "We have to go... WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" The flames and cyclone dissapear and both Suri and Kenzu look back at her confused. Before they can say anything, she's on her feet, grabs them both and are out the door. Neither the gunman or the city's police force are anywhere in site. It's been like this for the last 17 or years or so. Crime lords run the streets. Police are driven back by fear, fear of being killed or of getting erased from the payroll. No hope. No balance. No avatar.

It's been almost year since Tenzu was murdered without cause. Every day, Suri and Kenzu are reminded of those moments. How could they forget? Going to school was impossible. The other kids made fun of them. Saying that he deserved it. He didn't... right? "He was a hard working man. They only went for ice cream." They'd say to defend him. Only to be heard by deaf ears. And soon enough, they never had to go back again. How could they after they got expelled? Suri loses her temper and Kenzu defends her by any means. Suri caused two classrooms to burn down and left four kids with second degree burns, each around their wrists and forearms. Kenzu never had an explosive outburst, but he left his mark just as his sister did. He'd throw whoever touched his sister out the room and in some cases out the window. Most were hurt, a few were paralyzed. A couple classrooms were destroyed from the inside out. Trebles and chairs everywhere, windows blown out, and cuts going from the floor, across the wall, to the ceiling. They are dangerous, resentful, and alone.

Since the day Tenzu was killed, Samera has been completely absent. She's home but doesn't even look at her children. Says nothing when they come home from school early because they were dismissed or when they were expelled. Suri's anger blinds her to Samera's depression. But Kenzu sees it. And is hurt because he knows that her smiles are fake, she doesn't laugh, her hugs feel empty, and there's no more love. His mother is out of the picture just like his father. But he never thought that she would leave them alone completely.

It's been an exact year since Tenzu's death. Samera gets up, gets the kids ready for school pushes them out the door and slams it shut. Suri and Kenzu just sit at the steps for a moment. "How long before mommy realizes that we got expelled? It's been three weeks! I'm tired of wandering in the woods..." asks Suri. "Who knows when that idiot is going to figure it out... Let's go. I don't want to ruin her busy day." "What does she do Kenzu?" "Wallow in her sorrow..." Kenzu says under his breath. "What was that?" "Nothing sis, i'm not sure but I bet she's busy all day... Let's go to the woods and practice some more."

A few hours pass as they practice in their favorite open field. Now open anyways, Suri burned down all the trees in the day they were expelled. Kenzu had to stifle the wildfire before it got completely out of control. "Mommy forgot to pack our lunch! I'm hungry... What we going to do Kenzu?" "I'll go home and pick it up. Be back in a few." "But mommy is home." "It's okay, i'll make something up and get our lunches. Stay here and practice. Control yourself though, I don't want to see this whole place burnt up." "What you talking about? I have loads of con..." Kenzu shoots her a look before she can finish her sentence. "Fine... I'll control myself. Thanks." They smile at each other and Kenzu runs off and Suri lauds on one of the few patches of grass left.

Kenzu gets home in a few minutes and lets himself in. "Mom?! I came to get our lunches. Don't get mad, but I hopped the fence to get out. I ran fast and i'll be back before they notice I promise!" Kenzu walks into the kitchen, "Haven't seen it look this clean in a while... Hmm..." He heads toward the living room, notices that it's clean too and takes a walk around the house, "I guess she's feeling better. The whole house is clean. She must be in her room." He knocks on the door, "Mom? Mom?"

He opens the door to find her crying in a corner of the room. "Mom..." He goes into shock as the blood begins to puddle around her. Suddenly all colors vanish, everything is black. His mother and a picture of his father stay the same however. The blood crimson, dark yet the brightest thing in the room.

"Kenzu! You weren't supposed to be here!" She cries, snapping him out of his daze. His eyes fixated on both her wrists, cut wide open. "Kenzu..." She picks up the already bloody knife and places it on her neck. "I'm sorry. I lo..." And before she could even finish her last words, she slits her own throat. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as the blood gushes everywhere. Landing on the picture of Tenzu and on Kenzu.

The blood has stopped but he's still there. Motionless. Speechless. After a moment, he finally drops to his knees. The air around him starts to spiral. The blood on the floor follows the wind until he's surrounded by a perfect circle of blood. As the tears start falling, the sphere begins to pulse. Nearby objects get pushed away and the circle of blood starts to smear.

The pulsing stops as soon as the tears do. He starts to feel angry and the sphere gets smaller around him, more concentrated and powerful. "You left us... You couldn't take it anymore and left us. Selfish... SELFISH!..." He screams louder then he ever did, louder than he thought he could, and the sphere around him starts to produce gusts of wind as sharp as the blade that Samera used to end her life. Every blade that is whipped from a pulse rips through the room. Cutting the nearby seat and bed in half. Then bigger gusts cut through the ceiling and another gets into the next house over. The screams from the neighbor catch his attention and he stops, gets up, and walks toward the door.

Just as he gets there, "Kenzu, what happened?!" "Suri... I'm sorry... I meant to bring the lunch." " Shut up idiot. Where's... Mommy?! What happened?" She runs to Samera's now contorted body. "Kenzu! What happened!?" "She killed herself... And said exactly what Dad said before he died. Lost control after..." Suri ignored what he said about losing control. She was reliving her Dad's last moments and words. "Why did she have to kill herself... and WHY'D SHE HAVE TO SAY THAT!?" Before he could say anything, do anything, Suri already set the room on fire. He didn't care either. He calmed her down enough to be able to get her out of the house and then let her loose to do what she wanted to do for the last year, burn it all down.

[If you've made it this far, I hope you like what I have so far. Let me know if my grammar is messed up. Sometimes it is on purpose though to try and mimic how some people normally talk (slang, improper terms, etc). Also, I haven't worked on these in months/years so I apologize if something in the story seems off.]


End file.
